sacrificios de una princesa
by Reynadraki
Summary: Dark es una alicornio de 428 años que educa a sus 4 hijos con ayuda de Gunsmith-6798, pero una nueva amenaza se acerca y esta vez los hijos de sus amigas deberán detenerlo, ¿podrán hacerlo?, ¿y sabrá Girasol que Dark es su verdadera madre?
1. Capítulo 1: el inicio

**y aquí esta la secuela!, gracias a Gunsmith e decidido hacer una, espero la disfruten y comenten plis!, no llamas, eh?.**

**AVISO: muerte de personajes y violencia, asi como lemon.**

**disfruten del capítulo!**

**Capítulo 1: El inicio**

(POV de Gunsmith-6798)

Ya habían pasado 8 años desde que llegué a enseñar a Forest Hill, la verdad esque los príncipes aprendían bastante rápido, y desarrollaban bien sus poderes, me costaba trabajo que lo hicieran en equipo, pero de ahí en fuera no tenía problemas.

Dark había adoptado a una bebé llamada Girasol, pero de cariño le decíamos Sol, la verdad esque me preocupaba mucho ese tal Tobías, por lo que en mi tiempo libre investigaba lo que podía acerca de el, aunque no tuve éxito alguno.

Para evitar que yo envejeciera, ya que soy un pegaso, Dark me dio el don de la inmortalidad, solamente eso, sin un cuerno y estaba bien, me conformaba asi.

Ese día me dirigí al cuarto de entrenamiento, donde James Junior estaba practicando magia elemental, ya tenía 130 años, lo que equivale a 13 en unicornio, se esforzaba mucho, pero vi que cometía el error de atacar siempre con el mismo hechizo y con el mismo tiempo.

-debes combinar ataques James-le dije mientras me acercaba a el y le enseñaba a manejar la espada

-lo siento maestro-haciendo lo que le enseñe, con esfuerzo.

-descuida, sabes donde están tus hermanas?-mirando a mi alrededor.

-si, están con mamá, aprendiendo lo de ser princesa y eso-haciendo una cara que me hizo reír.

-bueno, voy a verlas, sigue como te enseñe-saliendo volando.

(POV general)

Inmediatamente Gunsmith-6798 se dirigió a la sala de magia, en donde encontró a super star y Jaqueline, que estaban leyendo libros de magia y de los núcleos de los guardianes, al verlo, inmediatamente se separaron y dejaron los libros donde estaban.

Gunsmith-6798 les indicó que quería ver como lo hacían, por lo que se sentó en una silla y esperó a ver los resultados.

Jaqueline empezó con su magia: su cuerno empezó a brillar y las cosas a su lado(libros, cuadernos, lápices. etc.) brillaron y desaparecieron, para volver a aparecer al otro lado de la habitación, y con sus patas lanzó un rayo que congeló las cosas en su lugar.

Star, por su parte empezó con lo más difícil: con su mente y a la vez combinando su magia, hizo que las cosas cambiaran a metal y se derritieran y luego se incendiaran, todo al mismo tiempo.

-muy bien chicas, pero recuerden que nunca deben atacar de frente con el mismo hechizo dos veces, deben hacerlo de esta manera-enseñándoles como.

-ok maestro, lo haremos-dijeron ambas, copiando sus movimientos.

Después de una hora de estar entrenando, Gunsmith les dijo que era suficiente y que fueran a descansar, pero no notó a Sol, por lo que preguntó por ella, le dijeron que estaba con Dark, viendo los documentos y practicando el control de las emociones.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Dark, mientras tanto, se encontraba en la sala del trono, sellando algunos documentos, a su lado se encontraba Sol, se la veía muy pensativa, la verdad esque Dark estaba muy preocupada de lo que pudiera pasar, es cierto que habían derrotado a Speedy.

Pero aun faltaba Tobías, Sol se ponía muy nerviosa, por lo que ella intuía que estaba ocultando algo, pero lo dejó, James estaba de misión, tratando de hallar algo de ese tal Tobías que les dijera que era y porque quería a Sol.

-ya puedes irte Gunsmith-sin ver a la puerta.

-de acuerdo, nos vemos después majestad, princesa Sol-inclinándose y saliendo del palacio.

Dark, con ojeras en sus ojos convocó su corona y a través de ella llamó a Elsa, para saber si podían reunirse esa misma tarde, recibió la contestación y luego se levantó y se dirigió a Sol, la cual se sobresaltó al sentir su casco sobre su ala cubierta de su chaleco.

-ya vete Sol, yo lo termino-recogiendo los documentos.

-ok, nos vemos madre-dándole un abrazo y corriendo a ver a sus hermanos.

La verdad esque cada vez que la veía ella sentía que su corazón se rompía, sabía que algo más terrible que Speedy estaba por venir, pero trató de no pensar en eso, por lo que solamente se reunió con Elsa y se dedicaron a observar los puntos que ya habían visto antes.

Después de discutir los puntos, Elsa le dijo que a lo mejor estaba buscando la información equivocada, se fue sin darle chance a Dark de preguntarle que había querido decir, por lo que simplemente decidió ir a visitar a sus amigas y que sus hijos tuvieran tiempo a solas.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-hola hermanos, ¿Qué hacen?-entrando al cuarto.

Inmediatamente dejaron de charlar y simplemente le sonrieron, notó que James estaba dibujando una especie de piedra mientras Jaqueline y star armaban una especie de armadura con su magia y lo que Gunsmith les había enseñado.

-nada, armando esta armadura-enseñándosela a Sol

-es hermosa, y que haces tu James?-acercándose a el

-solamente viendo que dibujar-escondiendo el dibujo de su madre siendo violada.

-ok, me voy a pasear-saliendo del cuarto.

Después de que se fue los tres alicornios soltaron un suspiro y se miraron entre si, sabían que ella era su media-hermana, ya que su madre nunca lo recordó o no quiso, pero cuando James se fue, un demonio alicornio la violó, 9 meses después nació ella, pero se la dio a una nodriza: Nadia, para que no sospechara nadie.

Aunque sabían, que tarde o temprano ella lo tendría que saber.

-mejor vamos con ella, no?-preguntó Star a sus dos hermanos.

-si, vamos-saliendo del cuarto y alcanzando a Sol.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Dark entró a la casa de Thunder, ella estaba preparando sopa para su hija Linda, una unicornio morada con crin café y cutie Mark de un copo de nieve.

Dark le comentó que sus hijos estaban haciendo un gran avance y estaba contenta de haber recurrido a Gunsmith-6798, el cual les enseñaba magia de nivel avanzado y aprendían rápido.

Luego ella le comentó que le preocupaba su hija Sol, ya que no tenía el valor de decirle que ella era su verdadera madre, lloró al recordar la fatídica noche en que todo se fue al drenaje, Thunder la consoló, diciéndole que no había sido su culpa.

-tienes razón, mejor le digo todo esta noche-tomando sopa.

-si, pero hazlo delicadamente-dándole un vaso de agua.

Luego hablaron de las demás y el progreso que hacían sus respectivos hijos, de manera curiosa, solamente Dark había tenido 4 hijos, mientras que las demás solo tuvieron 1 hijo.

-mejor me voy, se me hace tarde-levantándose y despidiéndose.

-bye amiga, te cuidas-despidiéndose de ella.

Dark se fue volando a el palacio, cuando vio a sus hijos en el parque, se acercó a ellos, los cuales la miraron sorprendida y les dijo, con voz rota.

-debo hablar con ustedes-llevándolos al castillo.

continuará...

perdón si no la subí antes, tenía pendientes.


	2. Chapter 2: la muerte de 2 núcleos

**este es el segundo capítulo, habrá muerte, sobre aviso, también un regreso de James y la venida de Tobías, espérenlo con ansias, disfruten**

**no quiero llamas, solo comentarios, ok?**

**disfruten el capítulo!**

**Capítulo 2: muerte de 2 núcleos**

Una figura oscura se movía por Forest Hill, sin hacer ruido se introdujo por la casa de Carrot, cuidó que su hija Berry no despertara, se acercó a la cama donde ella dormía y silencioso como un muerto, le cortó la garganta de forma que no gritara nada.

Luego fue a la habitación de Berry y la miró fijamente al mismo tiempo que susurraba.

-suerte Berry, la necesitarás-saliendo de allí.

Luego se dirigió a la casa de Linia y también, tuvo el cuidado de que su hija Lydia, no despertara, pero aun asi puso un hechizo silenciador para evitar que se oyeran ruidos por la casa, debía ser rápido, ya que estaba por amanecer.

Asi que se dirigió a donde dormía Linia y entonces le cortó también el cuello, desapareció de allí sin dejar rastro, al mismo tiempo que fijaba la vista en el castillo y decía con voz tenebrosa.

-pronto mi hija y tu serán mías de nuevo Darkness-susurró al amanecer.

-dejemos primero que los núcleos mueran antes de darme a conocer, mi amada amante-susurró, viendo directamente donde dormía Dark, ajena a todo.

Después escuchó gritos de terror en las casas que acababa de dejar y sonrió, ya se debían de haber dado cuenta de que algo andaba mal, se dio vuelta y desapareció en una nube de humo roja con negra.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Star, James, Jaqueline y Sol estaban muy confundidos acerca de lo que les quería decir su madre, solamente los tres estaban con miedo, ya que intuían que su madre les hablaría de aquella fatídica noche de violencia y trauma.

Se sentaron en la sala de estar, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo James llegó por la puerta, sus hijos corrieron a saludarlo y Dark, feliz, le dio un beso en la boca, provocando que sus hijos hicieran gestos de arcadas.

Dark le dijo que le iba a decir a sus hijos lo que pasó aquella noche, James, entendiendo el mensaje, se puso a su lado y la abrazó dándole apoyo, por lo que le pidió a sus hijos que se sentaran y les empezó a relatar la historia:

-empezó una noche, yo estaba fuera revisando que todo estuviera en orden, James había salido a una misión y ustedes tenían 4 años, yo salí y de repente sentí que alguien me agarraba por la parte de mis alas y me amarraba al mismo tiempo que me desmayaba con un hechizo.

Haciendo pausa para tomar agua-cuando me desperté vi que estaba encima de mi y me penetraba, sentí dolor y traté de irme, pero no me dejó ir hasta que terminó, luego me dijo que esperaba a la bebé en 9 meses-siendo consolada por James-pero yo le dije a James y el me apoyó en el embarazo, junto con Gunsmith y Elsa y las demás, cuando naciste tu Sol, te di a una nodriza para evitar que te encontrara, pero cuando cumplieron 6 años tocaron a la puerta y ahí estabas tu, con una nota que decía que la habían encontrado.

Terminó con una nota de voz al llanto, provocando que star y Jacky corrieran a abrazarla mientras James le daba agua y Sol se quedaba allí sin saber que decir, al final solo pudo exclamar antes de que llegaran Berry y Lidia con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-eres mi madre?-volteando a ver a Berry y Lidia.

-nuestras madres están muertas-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-exclamó Dark, antes de que Jacky y Star corrieran al lado de ambas y les pidieran explicaciones, ellas les contaron todo lo que vieron en cuanto se despertaron y que una voz les dijo que iban a necesitar suerte.

-eso es imposible, no puede ser-dijo Dark, antes de desmayarse.

-¡mamá!-gritaron James y los 4 alicornios y corrieron a socorrer a Dark.

Mientras star y James la acostaban en la cama, Lidia y Berry llamaban a Elsa y a Luna y a Celestia, luego Jaqueline corrió por una sal y se la di a oler a Dark, la cual despertó y todos la abrazaron, aliviados. Luego oyeron el timbre de la puerta y para su sorpresa estaban también Jaclyn, Fast, Aleena y Pick, las cuales se sentaron y miraron interrogantes a Dark y James.

Ellos les contaron de la muerte de Carrot y Linia, inmediatamente contrataron a guardaespaldas para las demás madres Celestia le pidió s Dark explicarse, pero le dijo que más tarde, Luna le dijo que mejor durmieran las madres en el castillo, aquí podían ser vigiladas con moderación, las hijas aceptaron y pidieron dormir allí también.

Después de eso llegaron Thunder, Flash, Jocelyn, las cuales se instalaron con sus respectivas hijas y se comprometieron a investigar la identidad del asesino, se sorprendieron al ver a Sol, pero la saludaron y casi se caen cuando Gunsmith entró por la habitación volando.

James se quedó y en su lugar su hijo James junior salió a buscar información y objetos o descripciones que pudieran servir para localizarlo, a Dark le costó, pero lo dejó ir, sabiendo que Tobías solo buscaba a las demás portadoras, y a las madres, no a los hijos.

Fue muy difícil, pero Dark les dijo que necesitaban entrenamiento más profesional, se prepararon y de inmediato supieron que iba a ser una semana muy larga.

Gunsmith vigiló que nadie lo siguiera, y se dirigió a la sala de los elementos, donde estaban allí reunidas Celestia, Dark, Luna, Sol, Star, Jaqueline y Elsa.

-toma asiento Gunsmith, tenemos que hablar-le dijo Dark, señalando la silla enfrente de ella.

Gunsmith se sentó, sintiéndose asustado y, agitando sus alas les preguntó el motivo de la reunión tan secreta.

-porque les tengo información sobre Tobías- dijo Dark con la mirada gacha

continuará...

espero que les haya gustado, comenten plis., si quieren salir díganme con tiempo, mañana hare dos mas


	3. Chapter 3: información

**aquí esta el tercer capítulo, espero y sea de su agrado, agradezco a PGHOST04, GUNSMITH-6798 Y Princess Super Star por sus reviews y apoyo por esta secuela, es para mi un agrado y una inspiración, se los agradezco.**

**disfruten!.**

**Capítulo 3:Investigación**

(POV de Gunsmith)

-¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que contar princesa Dark?

-es Dark, que yo se algo de Tobías que nos puede servir-mirándome a los ojos.

Entonces Celestia hizo aparecer una especie de cristal, en el cual se mostró la imagen de lo que parecía ser un alicornio, yo lo vi normal, pero luego Elsa mostró otra foto, en la cual su crin estaba en llamas, sus ojos eran rojos y sus alas eran de murciélago.

Luna dio la información de que, al parecer era una especie de alicornio cambia forma, no me lo creí, y entonces Dark, levantándose y con mirada firme, nos dijo, que, en realidad, era un demonio-alicornio, que su propósito era engendrar hijos que le ayudaran a controlar el mundo, ciudad por ciudad.

-entonces como es que lo conoces?-pregunté sin poder evitarlo

-porque, yo fui violada por el, Girasol es mi hija, y su hija-dejándonos con la boca abierta.

Fue en ese momento que por fin entendí porque cada vez que me acercaba a Sol inmediatamente mi ser oscuro:Dark Gunsmith, al parecer ella también tenía sus demonios y necesitaba ser protegida. Volví a mi mismo cuando sentí que me sacudían.

Resultó que era James, el cual ya había terminado de inspeccionar el castillo y se había unido a la reunión, me enderecé y noté que todas me miraban con preocupación, les dije que estaba bien y entonces Elsa siguió con su informe: le había parecido ver a un pony con su descripción y decía que lo vio cerca del castillo de Forest Hill.

-no tratará de llevarse a mi hija, verdad?-con un hilo de voz y furia.

-descuida Dark, lo evitaremos-James, Celestia, Luna, Elsa y yo al unísono..

Al recibir nuestro apoyo inmediatamente sonrió y dimos por terminada la sesión, no sin antes dar a notar cierto tema importante: los núcleos, Elsa dijo que al morir los elementos sus hijas serían las sucesoras de ellos, nos sorprendimos por eso, por lo que nos explicó como es que lo sabía.

Al parecer ya teníamos una solución, pero aun asi debíamos evitar que las demás murieran. Celestia y Luna se fueron a Canterlot, prometiendo sus ejércitos y su ayuda si la necesitábamos, Elsa, al tener que cuidar a sus hijos se fue volando, prometiendo lo mismo.

Yo, al tener que entrenar al parecer a todos los jóvenes, decidí que era mejor comenzar, por lo que me despedí de James y Dark y salí volando a las habitaciones para buscarlos.

(POV de Sol).

Al parecer estaban teniendo una gran reunión, porque ya llevaban allí como 3 horas, por lo que quise ir a entrenar por mi cuenta, sin darme cuenta me crucé con Gunsmith, pero cuando salí a la sala, mejor decidí conversar con mi madre, sonaba raro, pero quería aclarar algunos puntos.

Di varias vueltas por todo el castillo, hasta que la encontré en la sala de los núcleos, al parecer pensando en sus amigas fallecidas, ya que las piedras de Carrot y Linia estaban apagadas, hasta que las activaran de nuevo.

-mamá?-dando un paso adelante.

-ay!, ah, eres tu Sol, ¿Qué sucede?-mirándome preocupada.

Le pregunté si podíamos hablar, tal vez debió de ver mi expresión, por lo que abrió sus alas negras y me invitó a seguirla, volamos hasta la sala de magia, la cual cerró con magia, y entonces me pidió que le preguntara lo que yo quisiera, decidiendo corroborar la información, le pregunte todo lo que pasó esos años, porque me escondió y demás.

-porque si me buscaba te encontraría-me dijo con tristeza.

-¿a que edad vine aquí?-tratando de no parecer furiosa.

-a los 8 meses, pero creciste acelerado, por eso tienes 129 años ahora-acercándose a mi lado-pero recuerda: no importa quien es tu padre, importa quien eres y quien decides ser, hija-dándome un abrazo.

-llorando-y tu eres mi madre-abrazándola y sintiéndola llorar contra mi pelaje y mis plumas.

Luego de eso decidimos salir y reunirnos con las demás, por lo que fuimos a la sala de entrenamiento, allí se encontraban Pick, Aleena, Lidia, Berry, Fast y Jaclyn, además de Thunder, y las demás madres, no olvidemos a Gunsmith y a Super star, Jaqueline y mi madre.

-que bueno, llegas a tiempo Sol-me dijo Gunsmith- comencemos el entrenamiento.

Por lo que di un paso al frente y me coloqué con las demás, atenta a lo que nos iba a enseñar, ya que este entrenamiento serviría para enfrentarnos a los hijos de mi padre y defendernos.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

En otra parte, en un bosque muy oscuro, en lo más profundo, se encontraba Tobías, entrenando, por su parte a sus hijos, los cuales eran idénticos a el, solo que eran machos y hembras por igual, también fabricaba armas y estrategias de combate.

-están listos todos?-a un tal Maximus

-casi padre, falta solo las 20 armas de los nuevos-volteando a ver a los que estaban entrenando

-excelente, revisa quien esta listo, atacaremos en 3 días.

-si padre-alejándose del lugar.

Entonces Tobías sacó una foto de su mochila, en donde se veía a una bebé alicornio con su madre, la cual portaba una corona y sus ojos eran rojos, luego sacó otra, en esta se veía a la misma alicornio, pero sus ojos eran negros y en una tercera sus ojos eran azules.

El ya sabía las diferentes transformaciones de Dark, asi como las de ese tal Gunsmith, por lo que creyó que podía usarlas en su contra, sonrió, solo debía eliminar a las demás núcleos restantes y asi sus hijas no podrían usar los elementos.

-oh, Gunsmith, amigo mío, al fin nos conoceremos y podré jugar contigo y con Darkness a mi antojo-sonriendo malvadamente y guardando las fotos.

Se desapareció del bosque y, con cuidado apareció cerca del castillo, en la sala subterránea, y decidió esperar a el momento necesario para descargar su golpe mortal.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El entrenamiento ya había terminado, por lo que Las demás salieron a dar una vuelta y a comer fuera, de paso vigilar en caso de algo o alguien sospechoso.

Solamente se quedaron en el castillo Gunsmith, Sol y Dark, los tres decidieron ir a visitar a Elsa o tal vez debían ir a comprobar las defensas de Forest Hill, por si se presentaba un ataque. Sol se fue adelante de Gunsmith y se acercó a su madre, al parecer ya lo había superado y ahora quería estar más con su madre.

-¿creen que se arriesgue a venir al castillo?-mirándolos a los ojos.

-no, eso sería imprudente-dijo Dark, pensativa.

-mejor sigamos, cuanto antes mejor-dijo Dark, echando a volar rápidamente.

Por lo que sol y su maestro apuraron el paso abriendo sus alas también y alcanzando a Dark.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mientras tanto, al ver que ya no había nadie en el castillo, Tobías se apresuró a entrar, cuidando el no ser visto por ningún guardia o cámara mágica.

Con cuidado, ingresó a la habitación de Thunder y Flash, y les echó veneno a su bebida, de forma que murieran en la noche cuando todos adurmieran.

Sabiendo que su plan no tenía falla alguna, salió volando y se dirigió al bosque para acelerar sus preparativos y atacar a la mañana siguiente.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Volvieron ya refrescados y descansados, Dark les invitó un vaso de cidra, se pusieron a beber y a comentar las posibles estrategias y entrenando para reforzar el conocimiento, Thunder y Flash bebieron de sus vasos en su cuarto, sin darse cuenta de que el veneno estaba haciendo efecto.

Gunsmith les dio un pañuelo y jugaron a adivinar que tenían en sus cascos, lo más graciosos fue cuando a Jaqueline le tocó una rata muerta, cortesía de su hermana Star.

Todos se fueron a dormir, sin sospechar que en cuanto sus cabezas tocaron la almohada, el veneno llegó a su corazón y, esa noche, Thunder y Flash, pasaban a mejor vida.

continuará...

¿que les pareció?, les doy descripciones por si tienen dudas.

Sol: alicornio de pelaje amarillo con ojos celestes y crin dorada

Dark sol: es el lado demonio de sol, es de color negro, con alas de cuervo y ojos rojo con negro.


	4. Chapter 4 el ataque

**este es el cuarto capítulo, aquí se enteran de la muerte de las dos y, mejor no les adelanto, solo doy las gracias a los 3 escritores favoritos y que disfruten mucho de mi capítulo, no se si me quedé bien, pero iré eliminando caracteres, debido al título de la historia.**

**disfruten!**

**Capítulo 4:el ataque**

(POV de Jaqueline)

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente sintiéndome con una gran resaca, asi que me levanté y me dirigí a la sala de magia y preparé una poción, me la tomé y me sentí mejor, luego vi que ya era de mañana, por lo que regresé volando a mi cuarto y desperté a Star y a las demás.

Aprovechando que los demás estaban dormidos decidimos entrenar por nuestra cuenta, pasamos por el cuarto de Thunder, Pick, Flash y Fast, vi que estaban dormidas, por lo que tratamos de no hacer nada de ruido, sin darnos cuenta de que cierto pegaso nos veía.

Entramos a la sala y empezamos con lo básico, luego pasamos a lo difícil y para lo experto Star hizo una especie de ilusión de un demonio-alicornio, asi fue más fácil entrenar y me pregunte porque Gunsmith no nos enseñaba asi.

-no crees que será por Girasol?-me distrajo Berry.

-¿a que te refieres?-levantándome del suelo.

-a que son sus hermanos contra los que va a luchar-me dijo Lidia, desde el otro lado de la sala.

No había caído en la cuenta en eso, asi que me felicite por no invitar a sol por esta vez, al oir que los demás estaban empezando a despertar Star desapareció las ilusiones y salimos en dirección al comedor, sin darnos cuenta de que Tobías nos miraba desde el bosque.

(POV de Dark)

Me desperté al sentir un ala sobre la mía que trataba de tirarme de la cama, abrí un ojo rubí y noté los ojos rubí de Gunsmith, que me miraban con preocupación, al oir que estaban usando la sala de combate me levanté de la cama.

Supe, por un hechizo de vista entre paredes, que estaban usando ilusiones, sabía que sol no soportaría eso, por lo que no las usábamos, me sentí tranquila al verla a mi lado, por lo que desperté a las demás, y nos dirigimos al comedor.

No pude despertar a Thunder y Flash, pero supuse que se levantarían después, cuando empezábamos a comer, entraron por la puerta Berry, Lidia, Jocelyn, Pick, Star, Aleena, Fast y Jaqueline, sin decir palabra se acomodaron en la mesa y empezaron a comer.

Yo inmediatamente llamé la atención de Sol, la cual tenía ojeras en sus ojos, me preocupe, pero no podía decir nada, por lo que les comenté que seguramente Tobías trataría de atacar el castillo y traería un ejército, por lo que no debíamos bajar la guardia.

-crees que sea difícil de derrotar?-me preguntó Berry

-no, pero será complicado-mirando a ambas hijas

-¿podrán Sol y tu enfrentarse a el?-me dijo Jaqueline

-debemos hacerlo-levantándome y yendo a ver a Thunder y Flash.

Me dirigí a paso veloz, ya que, en ese momento, presentí algo terrible, al entrar comprobé que, al acercarme, no se movían y tenían los ojos abiertos del horror, grité lo más fuerte que pude y luego los demás vinieron corriendo.

Al ver los cuerpos de su madre, Fast y Pick se derrumbaron y empezaron a llorar, los demás gritaron y luego corrieron a consolar a las ahora hijas adultas, mientras me quedaba allí, sentada y en shock, no me di cuenta del momento en que Star y Jaqueline se llevaron los cuerpos y James se acercaba a mi y me abrazaba.

Inmediatamente salieron del lugar Berry, Lidia, Fast y Pick, querían estar de luto, por lo que no las detuvimos, pero si nos volteamos a ver cuando escuchamos una explosión cerca del castillo, Sol, al ir a ver, se puso pálida y dijo que Tobías estaba aquí.

En cuanto sonó la alarma, todos corrieron a tomar sus armas y, tal y como entrenamos, salimos a la calle, casi nos paralizamos al notar que eran como 100 demonios, más les di instrucciones específicas a cada quien que debían cumplir al pie de la letra.

-¡ataquen de frente y no los vean a los ojos!-mirándolos y con voz firme.

-¡deben darles en el corazón y NO vacilen, vayan!-dando la orden y con mi armadura.

(POV de James)

Fue entonces que, al dar la orden salí disparado hacia 3 demonios que estaban por atacar a una familia, me acerqué de manera discreta y, haciendo uso de mi magia, los apuñale en el corazón, uno me trató de morder el cuello, pero lo deseché y lo apuñale.

Le di una mano a mi hija Jaqueline, la cual me devolvió el favor al matar a 8 de mi lado izquierdo, le di las gracias y me fijé en Gunsmith, el cual había cambiado de aspecto: blanco plateado con la crin blanca plateada.

Atacaba de manera rápida y de forma simultánea, me maravillé y entonces fui a darles una mano a los demás, me di cuenta de que por cada 2 caídos, 4 ocupaban su lugar en el combate, me defendí, pero parecía que trataban de alejarme de Dark y Sol, por lo que cambié de táctica y los ataque con tornado y espada a la vez, para que los alejados fuesen ellos.

Fue en ese entonces, cuando de repente sentí que se me erizaban las plumas de las alas, por lo que me deshice de los 7 que estaba peleando y voltee a ver hacia mi derecha, lo que vi me paralizó por completo del terror:

-Tobías-dije apenas en un susurro.

(POV de Dark)

Me detuve de pelear con unos 3 que maté con mi daga encantada para ayudar a Sol, la cual estaba siendo atacada por 10 de cada lado, al instante sentí que mis plumas se erizaban y voltee a ver a mi izquierda, lo mismo que Sol y Gunsmith a mi derecha, los tres nos paralizamos al ver al responsable de esta destrucción y estas muertes.

-Tobías-dijimos al mismo tiempo, con rabia en los ojos.

-buenas tardes, hija mía, amante y Gunsmith-dando un paso hacia adelante.

Inmediatamente me tensé al sentir un tipo de energía que me mandó volando al otro lado del campo, Gunsmith aterrizó al lado de mi, al levantarme vi, con horror que Sol estaba siendo atacada por Tobías, para ser amarrada y el abría un portal para irse.

Una furia dentro de mi se despertó, dejé a Gunsmith, inconsciente y volé hacia Tobías, arrebatándole a Sol cuando se disponía a desaparecer, los demás estaban en desventaja pero aun asi se esforzaban y se ayudaban entre si.

Deposité a Sol en el suelo y la desaté, mientras mi pelaje empezaba a cambiar de negro a blanco, mi crin de dorado a plateado y mis ojos de color rojo a negro.

-mamá-me dijo deteniéndome con su casco.

-descuida, estaré bien, ve a ayudar a tus hermanas y amigas-dándole un empujón.

En cuanto se fue me dirigí hacia Tobías y lance ataque tras ataque, el solo los desviaba y me dio uno que me dio en el ala, causando que se me quebrara, gemí de dolor y me levanté a tiempo para evitar que me lanzara una daga.

Solamente sentía la ira dentro de mi, al ser el padre de mi hija frente a mi, logre herirlo en el ala, y en el flanco, pero lamentablemente me dio con un hechizo desconocido, causando que me desmayara inmediatamente.

(POV de Gunsmith)

Me desperté, sintiendo dolor en mi cabeza, vi, que Dark se desplomaba, presa de un hechizo desconocido, y entonces, al estar lejos Sol de el y protegida por Berry, Faster y Star, abría otro portal para llevarse a Dark mientras hería a James, y a Jaqueline.

En ese mismo momento me sentí con una ira indescriptible, al mismo tiempo que me arrodillaba hacia James y, cambiando mi pelaje a negro, y con mis ojos blancos, murmuré un hechizo y curé su pata rota, luego lancé un cuchillo hacia Tobías.

Para mi gran fortuna le dio en el rosrro, haciendo que soltara a Dark y se volteara para enfrentarme, sus ojos del color del mas profundo negro con rojo, me lanzó varios ataques, pero, sorprendentemente, los esquivé todos, dándole varios a el, en cambio.

-pegaso insolente, morirás por eso!-acercándose a mi.

-no lo creo Tobías, pagarás por lo que le hiciste a Dark-dándole un golpe en la cara.

-eso no es posible-dándome en un ala.

En ese momento me sentí aun más furioso, de repente, sentí una energía dentro de mi explotar, al mismo tiempo que de mi boca salía un hechizo desconocido.

-¡CHAOS CONTROL MAXIMA!

En ese momento todos se voltearon al verme, presas del horror, los demonios al sentir la oleada de magia se desvanecieron, muertos, una aura del color negro me rodeaba, al sentir la oleada Tobías soltó un grito de dolor y se fue por el portal, murmurando un comentario que no entendí.

Después de un tiempo, sentí mi energía drenarse, al mismo tiempo que mi pelaje volvía a su color normal, me desplomé y lo último que oi antes de desmayarme fue:

-¡ CONTROL CHAOS MAXIMA REGENERATIS!.

CONTINUARÁ...

¿quien creen que murmuro el hechizo?, ¿Por qué se desmayo Gunsmith?, estará bien Sol y Jaqueline?, averígüenlo en el siguiente capítulo!


	5. Chapter 5: secreto y casi muerte

**aquí tengo el quinto capítulo espero que les guste, en este saldrá la información que me pediste Star, espero que** **sea de su agrado, comenten plis, no quiero llamas.**

**disfruten!.**

**Capítulo 5:peligro y casi muerte.**

-¡Rápido, debemos llevarlo al castillo!-dijo Dark.

Justo en ese momento ella notó como la energía de Gunsmith volvía, pero aun asi estaba muy débil y apenas respiraba. Sol vio que Jaqueline se encontraba mal, por lo que llamó la atención de James y le murmuró mentalmente su plan.

-lo haré yo-dijo James- tu encárgate de Jaqueline y las demás.-tomando a Gunsmith y llevándolo al castillo, seguido de las seis.

-ok, ven Sol, ayúdame-tomando a Sol con ella.

-¿segura?-preguntó Sol

-claro, confío en ti, hoy estuviste maravillosa-dándole un abrazo.

Se acercaron a Jaqueline, la cual no dejaba de gritar y sujetarse su ala, Sol se la sujetó mientras Dark murmuraba un hechizo, tras lo cual curó un poco el ala, pero iba a estar al pendiente, ya que le había dado con un arma desconocida para ella, entre Sol y Star, que apareció de la nada, la llevaron volando.

Al llegar inmediatamente fueron a la enfermería y la depositaron en una camilla, Gunsmith se encontraba a su lado, respirando pesadamente, James corrió a ver a Jaqueline y le dijo a Dark que se encargara de Gunsmith, Berry y Lidia, sin que se dieran cuenta, se fueron, junto con Faster y Pick, directo a la sala de los núcleos.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-estúpido pegaso!-dando un golpe en el suelo.

-señor?-le preguntó un demonio.

¿que quieres?-le dijo Tobías-sanándose el rostro y sus cortes.

-solo quedamos 200, y ya no quedan armas-evitando mirar a su padre.

-¡¿Y que esperas?!, ¡haz más!-corriéndolo de allí.

Después de que se hubo ido se dio la vuelta y se puso una máscara, ya que le había quedado desfigurado el rostro, nunca antes había oído ese hechizo, solamente Dark lo había realizado sin resultar drenada de magia, ese pegaso casi se mataba, esperaba que asi fuera.

-de lo contrario lo tendré que hacer yo-murmuró Tobías-pero primero, un hechizo que haga que Dark sienta todo el dolor de los demás como suyo y su falta de energía-murmurando un hechizo antiguo-listo esta echo-se dijo con satisfacción.

-mejor reviso que más falta por hacer-revisando sus notas de inmediato

Decidió observar lo que hacían, pero primero pensó en ir a robar un poco más de metal, ya que no tenían suficiente, asi que se colocó bien la máscara y salió volando de allí, sin saber que cierta princesa de hielo lo había estad observando.

-debo avisar a Dark, esto es malo-volando hacia Forest Hill

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-vamos, antes de que se den cuenta-murmuró Lidia

-segura de esto estas?-le pregunto Pick

-claro, ¿que puede salir mal?-dando un paso y depositando los 4 cuerpos en el medio de la sala de los núcleos.

Aún con cierto temor, colocaron los cuerpos en posición, asegurándose de que se encontraban en el lugar de las joyas indicadas, las cuales empezaron a brillar al estar en contacto con las hijas de las anteriores portadoras.

Con una señal, Berry le pasó un libro que tomaron de la biblioteca, lo abrió por una página al azar y encontró en hechizo, empezó a murmurar, sintiendo como la energía de los demás empezaba a responder, pero no contaba con que lo que pasara sería que empezara a absorber sus energías y las de Jocelyn en especial.

-¿que esta pasando?-exclamó asustada Jaqueline

-¡no lo se!-sintiéndose débil le respondió Faster.

-Ne-necesita-necesitamos a Dark-murmuró Jocelyn

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mientras tanto James ni se dio cuenta de la desaparición de Jaqueline, ya que salió por su hijo, el cual regresaba ese día para informar a Celestia y Luna. Dejó a Dark y a Elsa, la cual ya le había contado todo a Dark lo que vio, a cargo de Gunsmith.

Sol lo acompaño y prometieron volver lo más pronto posible.

Elsa se sentó cerca de la cama mientras Dark murmuraba hechizos de restauración de magia y energía, al mismo tiempo que comía para no gastar su propia energía.

-listo, ya esta mejor-viendo como su respiración se normalizaba.

-eso es bueno, se arriesgó, pudo morir-le dijo Elsa.

-eso es cierto, pero al menos está bien-yendo al lado de Elsa.

Decidieron darle un tiempo a solas, por lo que fueron a la sala para darle tiempo de recuperarse y escogieron para revisar y ordenar los libros para que todo estuviera en orden, la verdad es que desde hace varios minutos se estaba sintiendo mal, y se dio cuenta de que percibía el dolor de 6 ponys, pero no le dio importancia.

Al cabo de más minutos lo sintió mas fuerte, asi que sacó un libro y lo ojeo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba:

_malditus anima pen anime._

_un hechizo más antiguo que la misma Celestia, fue echo para que el pony que lo recibiera, ya fuera pegaso, unicornio o pony de tierra, sintiera y percibiera el dolor de los demás como suyo, además de la pérdida máxima de energía._

_En el caso de los alicornios solo es mínima la pérdida, pero además están obligados, en caso de recibirlo, a disminuir el dolor, sino ellos pagan las consecuencias._

_?_

-Dark, Dark, ¡DARK!- le gritó Elsa.

-¡ay!, ¿que ocurre?-viéndola con enfado.

-Gunsmith ya despertó, fui a verlo y me dijo que las demás están en la sala de los núcleos y trataran de revivir a las 4 muertas!-echando a volar hacia la sala.

Inmediatamente Dark sintió una especie de vacío, al darse cuenta de que de eso se trataba el dolor y la pérdida de energía, asi que se cruzó con Elsa y Gunsmith y se dirigieron lo más veloz que pudieron hacia la sala.

Lo que encontraron los horrorizó: Berry, Pick, Aleena, Faster, Lidia, Super star, Jaclyn, Jaqueline y Jocelyn estaban en el suelo y casi desmayadas, Jocelyn ya no respiraba, por lo que estaba muerta, Elsa tomó con su magia a las 8 jóvenes inconscientes y voló a la enfermería, ya que no debía perder tiempo.

Luego, Gunsmith acomodó los cuerpos a un lado, y para detener el hechizo, Dark cambió su pelaje a blanco, su melena a plateada y sus ojos a negro, se elevó en el aire, y, con voz potente, gritó el contra hechizo.

-¡INTERRUPTUS MAGICAL RE-ANIME!

De inmediato irradió un aura de color blanco, dando por terminado el hechizo, su pelaje, ojos y crin volvieron a la normalidad y entonces Gunsmith la sostuvo, llegaron a la enfermería y, muy enojada, les espetó a las 8, al mismo tiempo que daba un golpe en el suelo, asustándolas.

-¡¿COMO SE LES OCURRE!?-Dándoles un vistazo, sus ojos irradiando enojo-¿TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE LES PUDO HABER PASADO?, ¡PUDIERON HABER MUERTO LAS OCHO!, NO SE PUEDE REVIVIR A LOS MUERTOS, ENTIENDAN, USTEDES HEREDARAN LOS NÚCLEOS Y SERÁN LAS NUEVAS PORTADORAS!.

-L-lo siento mamá-agachándose Jaqueline

-debieron haberlo pensado antes, ¡LARGO!-despidiéndolas una vez que Elsa les restauró su magia y su energía.

Obedecieron inmediatamente, Gunsmith salió a hablar con ellas, mientras Elsa salía a recibir a Junior, Sol y James, los cuales, al ver el rostro de Dark, se detuvieron en seco.

-¿que pasó mamá?

continuará...

siguiente capítulo será el secreto del hechizo y una excursión por Equestria, o algo asi.


	6. Chapter 6: sorpresa

**solo hoy subiré este capítulo, disfruten, James y Junior ya volvieron, ¿Cómo creen que reaccionaran al saber de la ahora maldición de Dark y lo que quisieron hacer las ocho jóvenes?, averígüenlo aquí, en el sexto capítulo de la secuela de ¨deseos de una princesa¨.**

**AVISO: en este capítulo habrá lemon(mas o menos fuerte), sino quieres leer sáltate cuando diga cl y lee cuando diga fl(comienza y finaliza lemon)**

**disfruten!**

**Capítulo 6: amor inmortal**

¿es eso cierto?-le preguntó Junior a su madre.

Después de que volvieron al castillo Dark le dijo todo lo que pasó en su ausencia y lo que le hizo Tobías y también lo que sus dos hermanas habían tratado de hacer. James, decidió que era mejor que su hijo fuera a descansar, por lo que lo acompaño a que saludara a las demás y luego volvería por Dark y Sol para que también descansaran.

En cuanto se fueron Sol se acercó más a su madre, la cual había empezado a llorar y a lamentarse todo lo que estaba pasando, la abrazo y entonces Dark se desahogó con ella diciéndole que Tobías había matado ya a sus 5 amigas y quiso matar a las hijas igual.

Sol la consoló lo mejor que pudo, la abrazo y le dijo al oído.

-no es tu culpa, es de Tobías, y lo pagará caro-recibiendo una sonrisa de su madre.

-tienes razón, estos son sacrificios que no quise pagar, pero debo hacerlo-levantándose y dándole una mirada de agradecimiento.

En ese momento James regresó, llevándose a Sol y prometiendo venir por ella. Al irse, Dark lo decidió, salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su armario.

(POV de Dark)

Ya había pasado tiempo desde que hicimos el amor, y sentí la necesidad de consumar mi amor por el una vez mas, asi que esperé hasta que se fuera para correr hacia mi armario, lo abrí y saqué una caja que compré: contenía unas medias de seda negras y una tanga azul.

Me las puse y perfume la habitación, luego me subí a la cama y decidí esperar a mi esposo.

(media hora después)

Entró en la habitación, bastante confundido, ya que solo había velas perfumadas y no luz, avanzó, despacio, comprendiendo el asunto, y en cuanto me vio su mirada cambió a una depredadora, me estremecí, pero decidí que yo tendría el control esta noche.

**CL**

Asi que en cuanto me besó en la boca, le correspondí, besándolo con pasión y amor, dándole la vuelta para que yo, sin que el lo notara, estuviera encima de el.

-ahh, Dark, mmm- murmuraba James abajo mío, lo cual me hizo sentir lujuria y placer, asi que bajé por su cuerpo, lamiendo y provocando más gemidos de él. Cuando ya no pudo más con la tortura me apiadé de el y me llevé su miembro erecto a la boca y lo lamí.

-ahhh!-Gritó James, al mismo tiempo que movía sus caderas al compás mío, seguí lamiéndolo, y pronto se corrió en mi boca, me lo tragué todo, saboreándolo.

Entonces de repente sentí magia a mi alrededor y de repente era yo la que estaba boca abajo, el estaba encima mío, y empezó lamiendo mi cuello, al mismo tiempo que me quitaba las medias, gemí de placer y entonces bajó hasta mis pechos, a lo cual solo gemí mas fuerte.

-mmm, James, no pares-le murmuré, el, con gusto aceptó y lamió mi estomago y retiró la tanga con los dientes, causando que gimiera con fuerza. Mordió mi hueso en la cadera y yo grité de placer, pero todo fue mejor cuando me penetró, rugí de placer y entonces sentí su cálida semilla en mi interior.

**FL**

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

-Sol, despierta-murmuraba Jake(segundo nombre de junior)

-¿que ocurre?-la hija demonio se desperezó y se levanto.

-vamos con mamá, debo decirle algo importante.

-¿por que tengo que ir yo?-volando a su lado rápidamente.

Más Jake no le respondió, por lo que Sol, enojada y frustrada lo siguió, Jake le preguntó de que estaba mal con ella, ya que no explicó mucho en su plática, Sol le respondió contándole del hechizo y contándole de Tobías.

Jake se enojó, pero lo disimuló, iban tan rápido, que no se dieron cuenta de cuando chocaron con Gunsmith hasta que sintieron el golpe.

-fíjense por donde van estudiantes-les dijo severamente Gunsmith.

-lo sentimos maestro, vamos a ver a mamá-le respondieron ambos.

Pero no los dejó ir, pretextando que estaba ocupada con asuntos de Celestia, al preguntarle que asuntos se sonrojó furiosamente pero no respondió, asi que les propuso un entrenamiento con sus hermanas y sus amigas, emocionados, aceptaron, por lo que echaron a volar y fue turno de Gunsmith el no chocar con Dark, la cual salía acompañada de James.

James, al no estar presente en ninguna de las peleas quiso ir también, asi que echó carrera con Gunsmith para ver quien llegaba primero.

Dark solo suspiró, cansada y se dirigió a la biblioteca, se dio cuenta de que Jaqueline estaba esperándola en su habitación, notando que tenía una mirada preocupada y asustada, entró y le preguntó la causa de su preocupación.

-esque mi ala no sana-mostrándosela.

En efecto, se veía infectada, ya que sus plumas, antes celestes, ahora estaban grises verdosas y se extendía por su cuerpo, lentamente.

-no, no puede estar pasando-susurró Dark, asustada.

-tranquila, yo investigaré, mi querida hija-dándole un abrazo y saliendo del cuarto.

-quiero ir contigo madre, tengo que saber-saliendo a su lado.

Como no tenía de otra accedió, asi que fueron a la biblioteca, donde se pusieron a investigar, Dark notó que dentro de ella un dolor tenue iba aumentando, lo identificó como el de su hija, pero lo ignoró y en su lugar la miró:

su crin se empezaba a hacer de color blanco, su pelaje era casi blanco y su ala infectada era verde, notaba que su magia era débil, asi que buscó hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, lo que encontró la dejó casi sin respiración:

_venom mortales Alicorn mutantis:_

_este es una especie de daga, que contiene un veneno capaz de filtrarse a través de la sangre, causa que se vayan debilitando mágicamente, se va convirtiendo en una estatua y sus poderes merman, su energía se debilita y comienza a sentir dolor._

_ALERTA: NO HAY CURA, LA VÍCTIMA MUERE AL CABO DE 1 MES_

_?_

-¿mamá, estas bien?-le preguntó Jaqueline.

-Cl-claro hija, no hay nada, debemos ir con los demás, creo que es hora de ver a Elsa.

-ok-me adelanto-saliendo volando.

Esperó hasta que se fue, y cuando lo hizo Dark lloró más fuerte que antes, ya había perdido a sus 5 amigas, no soportaría perder a su hija, o a cualquiera más cerca de ella, pero vio que no tenía elección, asi que decidió poner su mejor cara y salió en dirección a la sala de entrenamiento.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Elsa, mientras tanto, disfrutaba mucho viendo a sus dos hijos: Cloud y Frosty, Cloud era un macho alicornio que era de color azul marino con ojos morados y crin blanca, Frosty, por el contrario, tenía su pelaje celeste, ojos violetas y crin blanca con un mechón pelirrojo.

-mamá, podemos ir a visitar a Tía Dark?-preguntó cloud

-claro, pero primero debemos revisar que todo este en orden-le dijo Elsa, mientras se ponía su corona.

-ok-volando a ponerse su corona y por un paquete.

Elsa sonrió al ver que Frosty solo volteaba los ojos y se levantaba para ir por su arma, sabía que Cloud se había enamorado de Star, asi que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se casaran.

Ayudó a sus hijos y luego se aseguró de que la seguridad del castillo estuviese funcionando, satisfecha, se dirigió a un cuarto oscuro, y, fijándose que sus hijos no la vieran, entró. Allí estaba una foto y el ataúd de Alistar Alicorn, su esposo.

-si vieras como han crecido, estarías orgulloso, murmuró al ataúd.

Luego puso unas flores y salió de allí, al oir que Cloud solo revolvía cosas en su habitación entró para ver que pasaba.

Suponía que estaba recogiendo, pero además tomaba cosas como paquetes y cobijas y cosas que no tenían sentido para Elsa, asi que se le acercó y le preguntó la razón.

-esque, pues, Star esta embarazada de 2 meses

-...

-mamá?

continuará...

eso no se lo esperaban verdad?

comenten!


	7. Chapter 7: sorpresas

**espero les agrade este capítulo, más sorpresas serán reveladas y un reino oculto también, si no lo adivinan esque será de Sol, ya que es una alicornio, aun si igual es un demonio, no todos son malos.**

**Dark: es injusto, mataste a mi hija!-golpeándome en la cabeza**

**yo: lo siento, pero la tendrás reencarnada como tu nieta.-sobándome**

**Dark: es cierto?-sentándose a mi lado**

**yo: si, déjame escribir y lo sabrás-empezando a escribir**

**Dark: ok, saludos a Super Princess Star, PGHOST04 y Gunsmith-6798, empecemos.**

**disfruten!.**

**Capítulo 7: Sorpresas**

-mamá?-le preguntó Cloud, preocupado.

-...

-este, mejor voy a ver a Frozen-tratando de salir.

-de cuantos meses esta embarazada Star?-tomándolo del casco.

-de 3 meses-sacando las pruebas y entregándoselas.

En cuanto vio las pruebas estuvo segura, y se alegró por ellos, aunque seguía la interrogante de cuando pasó eso, no lo presionó más y por el contrario se dirigió a la habitación de Frozen, Frosty de cariño, la ayudó a empacar y les dijo del peligro de Tobías antes de irse.

Ninguno de ellos había oído hablar nunca de ese tipo de demonio, por lo que Elsa procedió a explicarles y también que Girasol era su hija, pero al contrario que el, nunca había dejado salir su demonio interior, y en caso de que lo hiciera, sería para matarlo.

Ellos entonces se preguntaron si los núcleos servirían con los demonios, pero Elsa les dijo que si, solamente que faltaba que las hijas los adoptaran como lo hicieron sus madres antes que ellas, también les dijo, pero bajo la razón de no decirle a nadie, que Jaqueline estaba muriendo.

-no hay nada que podamos hacer?-le preguntó Frozen de camino a Forest Hill

-no, lamentablemente no-le respondió Elsa.

-eso es terrible, no Cloud?-acercándose a su hermano.

-eh?, a si, es terrible-adelantándose a su madre y hermana.

Entonces aterrizaron en el patio del castillo, donde los recibió Star, quien al ver a Cloud corrió hacia el y lo besó en los labios, luego, avergonzada, abrazó a Frosty y a Elsa, quienes observaron divertidas como balbuceaba al llevarlas con los demás a la sala.

Esperando que no se diera cuenta, Elsa observó de perfil a Star, notando, por vez primera, su estómago redondeado.

-¿como has estado amiga?-le preguntó Frozen

-bien Frosty, espera a que veas a las demás, estamos a punto de dar la ceremonia para unirlas a los núcleos de los guardianes!-saltando, emocionada.

Los tres solamente sonrieron ante su entusiasmo y Cloud se sujetó a ella, para, los 4 juntos, dirigirse a la sala.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Mientras tanto, las 5 jóvenes, junto con Sol, quien representaba a su padre y star a su madre, se habían colocado en círculo, cada quien llevaba al cuello, menos sol, el núcleo correspondiente. Dark, James, Jake, Gunsmith se encontraban atrás de ellas.

Dark se colocó en el medio, con el libro y lo colocó en el centro, lo abrió y ya iba a recitar cuando entraron Elsa, Frozen, Cloud y Star, la cual se colocó una corona con la misma gema que su madre y se puso al lado de Sol, la cual le sonrió.

Elsa tomó su lugar junto a Gunsmith y le sonrió, Dark abrió nuevamente el libro y, despacio, comenzó a recitar el hechizo:

-UNIM MAGNIS NUCLEUS GUARDIANS MAGICS IGNIS VETUS OGNO MEIA SITA!

Conforme la magia iba fluyendo, se dio cuenta que las piedras empezaban a brillar, y se notaban auras alrededor de cada una, se dieron cuenta de que terminó cuando se consumieron las auras y todas exclamaron juntas:

-REALITUS MAGNIS MAGICAL FUARDIANS NUCLEUS!

Inmediatamente saltaron chispas de cada piedra y todos empezaron a aplaudir, ya que, desde ese momento, las nuevas portadoras de los núcleos estaban presentes y tenían una oportunidad contra Tobías y sus demonios.

Entonces se iban a retirar, cuando Dark los detuvo, y le dijo a Star de forma que lo oyeran todos:

-hija, desde cuando estas embarazada?-haciendo que se tensara

-desde hace 3 meses, Cloud es el padre-haciendo que todos lo miraran con sorpresa.

Sabiendo que ya había sido la consumación de su unión, notó que en el ala de cada uno había aparecido un tatuaje de un dragón.

Inmediatamente empezaron las felicitaciones de parte de las portadoras, James, orgulloso de su hija, la felicitó y le dio su bendición, Gunsmith igual y además le dio un regalo sorpresa que no debía abrir hasta que fuera el momento.

Salieron de la sala, ya cada quien con su collar y corona, para ver cual iba a ser el próximo movimiento de Tobías, probablemente sería atacar mientras estaban distraídos, ya sabían que quería a Sol y a Star, una vez que se enterara de su embarazo, por lo que debían casarlos para que estuviera protegida cuento antes.

Las portadoras se dirigieron a sus cuartos a descansar, mientras que James y Jake, decidieron ir con Celestia para informarle lo sucedido.

Dark, estando ya solamente con Gunsmith, Star, Jaqueline, Sol, Cloud y Frosty, además de Elsa, propuso ir a dar un paseo por los jardines, antes de salir le dijo que estaba esperando una hembra.

-Eso es genial, no te parece amor?-le preguntó a Cloud

-si, lo es-abrazándola y dándole un beso.

-váyanse a un hotel!-les dijo en broma Frozen

Solamente le sacaron la lengua antes de adelantarse a comprar comida, ya que ella tenía antojos, justo en ese momento, sin que pudieran hacer nada, de repente apareció un demonio que se llevó a Elsa y a Frosty.

Dark, inmediatamente llamó a las portadoras, a su hijo y esposo, mientras tomaba a Star y a Cloud y los llevaba volando al castillo.

llegaron e inmediatamente vieron que llegaban mal, les dijeron lo sucedido y entonces Jake se puso furioso y quiso ir a por Tobías.

-no puedes ir, te matará!-le dijo Sol tomándolo del ala.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA, YO AMO A FROSTY Y LA SALVARÉ DE ESE MONSTRUO!-le gritó a sol, dejándolos a todos bastante sorprendidos.

-pero no crees que eso es lo que quiere?-le dijo Jaqueline, tratando de caminar hacia el.

Gunsmith impidió que se cayera y la sujetó, dándose cuenta de que su ala ahora estaba negra y su cuerpo era blanco del todo, al igual que su cabello.

Gunsmith la acostó en una cama que logró transfigurar y luego les dijo a todos que lo mejor era que fueran ideando un plan y la forma de hacer que las dejara ir de forma segura, a nadie se le ocurría una idea, hasta que Jaqueline, aun débil, les dijo:

-¿por que no hacemos una batalla entre Sol y el?, si ella gana los deja ir-levantándose con esfuerzo.

-no, es arriesgado, mejor que Berry, Faster, Pick, Aleena, Jaclyn vayan, junto con Gunsmith, a un cuarto bajo el castillo y les entrene con los núcleos-dijo Dark.

En ese momento se separaron, debían proceder con mucha cautela, ya que ahora sabían que les vigilaban todos sus movimientos.

Star y Cloud se casaron rápidamente, por lo que firmaron que, en caso de la muerte de Elsa o de Dark y James, tomaran su lugar en el trono.

Dark ofició la ceremonia, orgullosa de su hija, la cual vestía un vestido blanco, hecho por Luna, y una corona, la suya, con un velo blanco.

Cloud vestía el traje de su padre y además un collar de la familia.

-tu, Princess Super Star, aceptas como tu esposo a Cloud Alistair Frozen, en la salud y la enfermedad, tanto como duren sus vidas?

-acepto-mirando feliz a Cloud

-y tu, Cloud Alistair Frozen, aceptas a Super Star como tu esposa, en la salud y la enfermedad, tanto como duren sus vidas?

-acepto-mirando feliz a Star.

-entonces, por el poder que se me ha concedido, ¡los declaró marido y yegua!

Todos los vitorearon, felices, mientras se daban un beso, sellando su unión, pero no se dieron cuenta de un demonio que observó todo, mientras le informaba a su señor, el cual torturaba a Elsa y a Frosty, pero a Elsa le inyectaba el mismo veneno que a Jaqueline

continuará...

en el siguiente será la batalla final, y Sol sabrá su advocación y se resolverán las dudas, l epílogo será el capítulo 9


	8. Chapter 8: revelación

**aquí será la batalla final, pero lamentablemente faltaran algunas cosas para dejar realizadas, no se preocupen será el epílogo después, pero espero que les este gustando, lo hago con esa intención.**

**disfruten!**

**Capítulo 8: la revelación**

(POV de Frosty)

Ya pasaron 3 semanas desde que nos secuestró, mi madre estaba pálida, yo sabía que solo le quedaba 1 semana de visa, me enojé mucho con ese Tobías, gracias a el no había podido decirle a Jake que estaba embarazada de el de 5 meses.

La verdad es que eso me salvó de que me violaran, por increíble que parezca, el si respeta a los niños, por lo que lo tomé como ventaja para exigir que se me tratara bien y que no me tocaran o sino me mataría, falso, pero funcionó, no podían lastimarme sin que los castigaran.

Me vestí con un vestido de maternidad, y me dirigí a ver a mi madre, la cual estaba encerrada en su cuarto, sin poder salir de allí.

Le presenté a el demonio la llave, haciendo que me dejara pasar, vi que mi madre estaba de color blanco, me quedé paralizada, se veía como Jaqueline cuando la vi por última vez.

-mamá, como estas?-acercándome a ella.

-espero que salgamos de aquí pronto-dándole un abrazo

-bien, yo igual, te tengo que dar un regalo-acercando su cuerno a mi.

Inmediatamente sentí que mi bebé se movía y recibíamos magia, la de mi madre, me sentí feliz por mi, pero triste por mi madre, sali y le dije al guardia que iría al jardín, pero le escribí una carta a Jake y la mande de inmediato.

Caminé de regreso a mi cuarto, acostándome y sintiéndome bastante enferma por que Sol tendría que matar y no se recuperaría de la muerte.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV de Star)

Estaba feliz y preocupada por dos razones: porque se acercaba la batalla y no sabía si podía participar, y porque estaba casada, al fin, en estas 3 semanas ya tenía yo 4 meses y medio, sabía que tenía una hembra en mi vientre, asi que decidí ponerle de nombre Jaqueline.

La razón?, mi hermana había muerto hace 3 semanas y media, fue un funeral muy triste, recuerdo su último momento, fue un día muy triste, lo curioso fue mi bebé no respondió dentro de mi hasta que mi hermana murió.

Mis padres no se explican la causa, pero yo la se: mi hermana reencarnó en mi bebé.

Levanté la cabeza cuando escuché que la puerta se abría, era Sol, se sentó a mi lado y me dijo que esa misma semana iríamos a recuperar a Frosty y a Elsa.

-es en serio?-emocionada la abracé.

-si, ven, vamos con mamá, tiene algo que decirnos-jalándome del casco.

Me levanté tras ella, sabiendo que tenía que ir despacio, me dejó ir delante de ella, Gunsmith nos esperaba ya con las demás, Jake estaba en el sillón, traía una carta con su magia, esperaba yo que esa carta significara lo que creo que significara.

Me dijeron que era de Frosty, estaba embarazada de 6 meses de el, y que esperaba que fuéramos por ella, ya no aguantaba más, pero nos advirtió que Tobías lo que quería era que Sol fuera, sola y que se uniera a el, y que Elsa había muerto, de la misma manera que Jaqueline.

Dark consoló a mi esposo al igual que yo y todos, y además estábamos felices de saber que mi hermano iba a ser padre.

(POV de Sol)

Me enteré de lo que quería mi padre y me enojé, la verdad es que se había rebajado a ser el demonio que era para creer que haría lo que yo quisiera, justo en ese momento apareció una llamarada negra, de ella emergió un demonio, idéntico a mi, hembra igual, pero más pequeña.

Star se fue de la habitación junto con Cloud y las portadoras se colocaron alrededor mío, junto con mi madre, la cual le preguntó el motivo de su visita.

-mi señor quiere que mi hermana venga con el-mirándome con terror?

-no iré. jamás iré con ese monstruo!-empezando a enojarme

Todos observaban la conversación de manera algo temerosa, mientras sentía que dentro de mi crecía una especie de magia oscura, de repente mis alas empezaron a cambiar: se volvieron de murciélago, mi voz se hizo más gruesa y mis ojos se hicieron de color rojo carmesí, mi crin era negra y mi pelaje era azul.

-¿CREES QUE IRE CONTIGO?-enojada la encaré

-E-espera, tu no entiendes!, eres la heredera de Solaris!-temblando de miedo.

En ese momento todos los presentes soltaron exclamaciones de sorpresa, mi madre se puso pálida, no entendí la razón, de inmediato me explicaron que ese reino era de mi bisabuela, Girasol, que había desaparecido tras la lucha contra el demonio Isacar.

De sea forma comprendí que no siempre habíamos sido demonios, sino alicornios normales, y que el reino había aparecido tras revelarse la verdadera identidad se su legitima gobernante.

-conque es eso, eh?-acercándome a ella.

-Sol, ya basta!-me dijo mi madre acercándose a mi lentamente.

-¡no, quiero saberlo todo!-usando mi magia para azotarla contra la pared

Cayó del otro lado, tumbando a James, Jake y Gunsmith en el proceso, haciendo que se desmayaran, pero ella no. Dark les dijo a las demás portadoras que fueran a la sala, que las vería allí, ellas al principio no querían dejarla sola, pero cambiaron de opinión al ver su furia.

(POV general)

Salieron rápidamente, con los cuerpos inconscientes de los 3 para preparar las cosas y dirigirse al bosque, al encuentro de Tobías.

Dark se levantó, con esfuerzo, y encaró a Sol, la cual, ya sin control, empezó a atacarla, siendo controlada por su lado demonio.

Dark se transformó, entonces, en su lado más poderoso: Darkness Knife, asi la pelea se hizo más difícil, por lo que Dark empezó a luchar más con ella, causándole una herida en su rostro, lo mismo que Sol, solo que ella logró sacarle el ojo a Dark.

Aullando de dolor lanzó un contraataque, causando que Sol quedara amarrada e inmovilizada.

-¡DEJAME IR, TE ODIO!-tratando de zafarse

-NO HASTA QUE VEAS QUE NO ERES TU REALMENTE, TRATA DE CONTROLAR TU LADO DEMONIO!-empezando a sollozar con lástima.

De repente, muy lentamente, Sol empezó a darse cuenta de lo que había hecho y empezó a combatir ese lado, haciendo que su pelaje fuera amarillo, su crin naranja y sus ojos grises. De inmediato las ataduras se soltaron y Dark, demasiado débil, se desmayo.

Sol corrió hasta ella, levantándola para ver su rostro, haciendo que sintiera una inmensa culpa, pues le había quitado el ojo, dejando un hueco donde antes lo estaba, por lo que recitó un antiguo conjuro de su familia, cuando terminó, en lugar de un hueco estaba de nuevo un ojo, pero de color gris.

Sabiendo que estaba en lo correcto, cargó con Dark y le dio parte de su energía, se despertó y al ver a Sol le dio una bofetada al mismo tiempo que le decía:

-eso es por despistada-sonriendo al verla de nuevo como era.

-lo se, te devolví el ojo, pero no es como el tuyo-haciendo lo mismo con ella.

-descuida, vamos con las demás, es hora de ver a Tobías-levantándose

Sol la siguió, sabiendo que esta vez era para matar a Tobías. Al entrar en la sala notó que la miraban con miedo y odio, las tranquilizó diciéndoles que lo que pasó fue un resultado de que su lado demonio se liberara después de estar 130 años encerrado.

La perdonaron y entonces Gunsmith, que estaba siendo atendido en su ala izquierda señalo que era hora de ir al bosque, todas se pusieron sus collares: Berry, Pick, Faster, Lidia y Jocelyn. Pero fueron Dark, James, Star y Sol las que se pusieron la corona.

Repasaron una vez más el plan y luego, sabiendo que alguna podía morir o resultar heridas de gravedad, volaron en dirección al bosque para darle su merecido a Tobías de una vez por todas.

continuará...

perdón si estuvo muy corto, el siguiente será mas largo, saludos a todos!


	9. Chapter 9: batalla

**hola!, este es el penúltimo, creo, capítulo de esta maravillosa secuela, ojala y les haya gustado, comenten plis, mas no me dejen llamas.**

**Gracias por la sugerencia de Gunsmith de su forma nueva: Dios Gunsmith, la cual consiste en blanco con ojos rojos, pero ya en alicornio, conserva ataques normales y tiene un ataque de fusión que usaría con Dark y las portadoras, llamado: NUCLEO BLASTER.**

**También yo, gracias a Gunsmith, cree mi nueva forma: deidad Darkness, consiste en ser blanca, pero con ojos morados y crin blanca, igual, asi sería al usar el NUCLEO BLASTER.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 9: Batalla**

(POV de Gunsmith)

Conforme íbamos avanzando directo al bosque, me di cuenta de que en realidad teníamos que ir más allá, hacia lo más profundo, casi en el límite de Ponyville, hacia Arrendelle.

Las demás iban algo tensas, comprendí que estaban temerosas de los hechizos que Tobías pudo haber inventado o encontrado, yo mismo estaba nervioso, noté que Dark volaba algo tensa, casi con fuerza, por lo que me acerqué a ella y le pregunté la razón.

-el dolor de Sol, lo siento-mirándome triste.

Fue ahí que vi que su ojo derecho era gris, no rojo, como el de Sol, al notar que estaba viendo su ojo, me dijo que durante la pelea Sol se lo arrancó, pero se lo repuso y asi fue como salió el color, ya no el suyo, pero al menos tenía ojo.

Sol, al vernos hablar, se puso nerviosa, asi que, alejándome de Dark me acerqué a ella y le dije que no había nada por que preocuparse, que todo estaba perdonado, pero ella me dijo que aun asi se sentía culpable por lo que hizo.

-no te preocupes, no fuiste tu realmente-abrazándola con mi ala

-gracias Gunsmith-correspondiendo el abrazo.

Sorpresivamente, antes de irme, se dio la vuelta y me dio un beso en los labios, diciéndome: te amo, yo, sorprendido por la revelación, le correspondí, antes de ir hacia el frente con ella a mi lado.

Ni me di cuenta, pero vi que Sol hacia muecas hacia no se quien, me voltee y vi a Star, la cual se burlaba de ella por lo que pasó, me sonrojé y voltee la mirada de nuevo.

Dark dio un paso al frente y nos indicó por donde seguir, al parecer Tobías había cambiado de guarida, maldito, el caso es que tuvimos que dar vuelta para internarnos por el bosque pero dando vuelta hacia la montaña, donde aterrizamos inmediatamente.

Justo en ese momento llegaron varios demonios, pero sin Tobías a la vista, pero para acabarla de matar, tenían a Frosty sujeta del ala en el fondo, rayos. Justo en eso noté que Jake se ponía nervioso por verla, pero también por tener que matar por eso.

Compartí su sentimiento, asi que Dark, dando un paso al frente, exclamo con seguridad.

-¡Ataquen como lo entrenamos, no vacilen!-mirándonos con furia contenida

-¡claro princesa Darkness!-gritamos todos, entusiasmados por ganar.

Entonces, a la orden de Dark y al parecer de alguien más, los demonios y nosotros avanzamos al mismo tiempo, para la batalla.

(POV de Sol)

Aun no podía creer que le dije a Gunsmith que lo amaba, pero lo hice, me sentí contenta, ya que si algo me pasaba, ya sabía lo que sentía por el.

En cuanto comenzó la batalla, le dije a Star que se diera la vuelta y volviera, no quiso, pero tras que Cloud y yo le insistimos por el bien del bebé, aceptó, aunque a regañadientes, lo cual fue divertido de ver, la verdad.

En ese momento se me acercó un demonio, el cual quiso morderme, pero usando mi magia, lo despaché, otros 5 se me acercaron, pero usando mi magia los despachaba, estaba contenta de haber entrenado, asi podía bloquear que eran mis hermanos de sangre.

Justo vi, por el rabillo del ojo, que Berry ara derribada por uno, pero Pick la defendía de 2 que la iban a atacar, luego, que Lidia y Jaclyn peleaban, espalda con espalda con 20 que estaban a su alrededor.

James trabajaba en conjunto con Faster y Dark para abrirle camino a Jake para que fuera por Frosty y la sacara de allí antes de que resultara herida o algo peor, lo cual ayude con gusto, dejándole el paso libre, el cual aprovecho para deshacerse de los 3 que la custodiaban.

Frosty, agradecida, le dio un beso en los labios antes de irse volando para reunirse con Star, más calmado, Jake se unió a su madre y padre para ayudarles.

Yo, decidiendo que ya tuve suficiente espectáculo, voltee y vi que Gunsmith necesitaba mi ayuda, asi que volé hasta el y me deshice de los que se encontraban a su alrededor, los cuales eran como 40, me lo agradeció con un beso.

Luego de varios minutos de pelea me di cuenta de que necesitábamos más poder, por lo que, con un grito que hizo que todos me voltearan a ver, me transforme en Daimon Sol lado demonio, mi pelaje amarillo cambió a negro, mis alas se volvieron de murciélago, mi crin pasó de ser naranja a ser rojiza y mi ojo derecho de violeta a rojo, mientras que el izquierdo cambiaba a morado.

-¡VAN A SABER LO QUE ES ENFRENTARSE A LA PRINCESA DE SOLARIS DAIMONS!-grité, haciendo que todos retrocedieran.

-asi esta mejor-atacándolos con más ataques combinados

Justo en ese momento fue que sentí que Dark recitaba un hechizo que hacía que todos los daimons se volvieran contra si mismos, lo cual nos ayudó, aunque no por mucho tiempo, ya que cuando los 100 que estaban aquí se fueron, otros 100 más 40 aparecieron de la nada, es que nunca se rendían?.

(POV de Dark)

-Genial, más Daimons-me dije a mi misma

La verdad es que todo esto ya me estaba hartando, asi que cuando Sol se transformó en su ser demonio y empezó a atacar con hechizos desconocidos y con su cuchilla, yo cambié a Darkness Knife: pelo blanco, crin plateada y ojos negros, bueno, un ojo, el otro se puso blanco del todo.

-Todos hagan ataques combinados!-les grité como pude

-¡entendido Darkness!-me respondieron entre cada ataque.

Justo en ese momento sentí mi fuerza mermarse algo, al percibir el dolor de todos al luchar, asi que para evitarme más complicaciones usé un hechizo para bloquear el dolor, funcionó, asi que usando mi fuerza más fuerte empecé a pelear con ata que s combinados.

James se cruzó en mi camino, pero de forma que pudiéramos luchar espalda con espalda, se sintió bien tener a alguien a mis espaldas, aprovechando que nos deshicimos de varios nos dimos un beso y luego volvimos a la batalla.

Gunsmith estaba peleando junto con Sol, a lo cual sonreí, sabía que todo esto era malo para ella, por lo que le hacía bien el hallar a alguien para amar, asi sería feliz en Solaris, al finalizar la batalla.

Me acerqué a las mane 5 y les di una mano, a lo cual me lo agradecieron y luego fui a ayudar a Jake, el cual peleaba solo.

-gracias madre-dándome un rápido abrazo.

-de nada hijo, concéntrate y pelea por Frosty-diciéndole al oído.

-de acuerdo, tu hazlo por Elsa-deshaciéndose de uno a mis espaldas.

Estuve de acurdo, asi que me dirigí hacia unos 30 y los maté con un hechizo que encontré por allí, en ese momento me di cuenta de que el aire a mi alrededor cambiaba drásticamente, por lo que rápidamente yo, Gunsmith, Sol, James, Jake, las mane 5 nos deshicimos de nuestros respectivos contrincantes para dar la vuelta y ver quien era el recién llegado.

-Tobías-exclamamos con odio

-buenas tardes amigos míos-mirándonos con felicidad

(POV de Gunsmith)

En ese momento en que Tobías nos sonrió me sentí muy furioso, por lo que cambié a Hyper Gunsmith y lo encaré con molestia.

-al fin apareces cobarde!-le grité enojado.

En ese momento comprendí que fue un error, ya que volteo en mi dirección y me dio una mirada de soslayo, al mismo tiempo que me disparaba un rayo rojo.

Sol corrió a mi lado y me atendió, yo solo sentía dolor y quería que terminara, por lo que ella murmuró rápido el contra hechizo, me sentí mejor y me levanté, Tobías ya había atacado a James y las mane 5, y en ese momento estaba con Dark.

Dark empezó a atacar lo mejor que podía con ataques tanto combinados como directos, pero esta vez no fue tan fácil, ya que Tobías estaba mejor preparado y aun en su forma de Darkness Knife, no pudo evitar los ataques de el, al mismo tiempo que no pudo detener que el la alcanzara.

Sol, furiosa a mi lado en su forma Daimon se acercó por detrás y le lanzó un hechizo, causando que Tobías fuera lanzado al otro lado del campo, se levantó con furia, pero al ver a Sol, cambió a una sonrisa, rayos y más rayos.

-bienvenida Girasol, aceptaste tu forma Daimon-felicitándola.

-si, pero para heredar Solaris y destruirte a ti-lanzándole un ataque de relámpagos.

-que mal me siento por oir eso, la verdad-esquivando apenas el ataque.

Como todavía quedaban varios Daimons, y viendo que todavía las mane 5 y James y Jake se encontraban desmayados, decidí ayudar y deshacerme de ellos para que no corrieran peligro con ayuda de Dark, quien se encontraba muy magullada y débil.

-resistirá?-le pregunté preocupado por ella

-claro, pero debemos despertar a las mane 5-yendo hasta ellas.

Mientras Dark las despertaba y revisaba por posibles heridas, yo me encargué de los restantes Daimons, de forma que solo estábamos Mane 5, Jake, James, Dark, yo, sol y Tobías.

En ese momento despertaron, por lo que se pusieron los collares y nos acercamos a Sol, la cual estaba perdiendo la batalla, al vernos, se dejó atacar para llegar a nuestro lado, chica lista. Nos posicionamos a su alrededor y entonces, haciendo uso de todas nuestras fuerzas, gritamos con toda la fuerza.

-¡CONTROL NUCLEO BLASTER!

En ese momento sentí que tanto yo como Dark cambiábamos, yo me volví blanco con ojos rojos y Dark su crin se volvió blanca y sus ojos uno morado y otro negro.

Por lo que nos elevamos en el aire y despedimos el arcoíris, impactando en Tobías, quien se desintegró al recibir el impacto, entre alaridos de dolor.

Al final las mane 5, cansadas, se tele transportaron al castillo, junto con James y Jake, quien estaba ansioso de ver a Frosty. Dark se fue igual, y yo le agradecí, justo en ese momento vi como un castillo rojizo se elevaba en esta misma montaña, por lo que me dirigí a Sol, la cual aun seguía en su forma Daimon. Le di un beso y le dije al oído mientras nos tele transportábamos.

-felicidades, princesa Girasol

continuará...

¿que les pareció?, ¿Qué creen que saldrá en el siguiente?, comenten plis!


	10. Chapter 10: coronación y sorpresas

**perdón, perdón, perdón *de rodillas y llorando*, en serio, fue un error de mi laptop, lo siento, lo voy a volver a realizar, en serio que lo siento, no saben la vergüenza que siento, perdón, aquí les va, espero y sea de su agrado.**

**Dark: imperdonable en serio**

**yo: lo se, me disculpo Gunsmith, super star y PGHOST04**

**Dark: si, y que saldrá?**

**yo: ya veras...**

**Dark: ¬¬**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 10: Coronación y sorpresas.**

**(POV general)**

Al volver al castillo, tanto las mane 5 como Jake, Frosty, Cloud, Dark y James se fueron a darse un muy merecido descanso, ya que estaban hechos polvo, mientras que Gunsmith y Sol, quien seguía en su forma Daimon y que asi sería para siempre, sonriendo mientras veía a su hermana Star, la cual estaba sonriendo y sobándose el vientre.

La verdad es que no se esperaban que ella fuera la heredera de Solaris, al parecer le sucedió lo mismo que le pasó a su madre, y eso le agradaba, jamás cambiaría y sería Daimon tanto en su reino como en los demás, Gunsmith, también cansado, se fue a acostar, preguntándole si se uniría a el, diciéndole que en un momento, debía hacer algo primero.

-bueno, no tardes amor-dándole un beso

-descuida, no lo haré-devolviéndoselo.

-bueno, adiós-dijo Gunsmith, echando a volar.

Sol se acercó hasta donde estaban Cloud y Frozen, al lado de Star, quien también estaba con Jake, los 4 hablando sobre los potrillos y lo que pasaría ahora que ya habían derrotado a Tobías y ahora que Sol era princesa, abrazándola cuando la vieron acercarse, y soltándole silbidos al saber de su noviazgo con Gunsmith, no se lo esperaban, ciertamente, pero igual y fue bien recibido.

Star ya estaba en el noveno mes, asi como su cuñada(creo XD) Frozen y estaban ansiosas por el nacimiento de sus bebés y como les pondrían de nombre, asi como la coronación y boda de su hermana, quien aun no se lo podía creer, pero estaba ansiosa porque llegara ese día tan especial para ella.

-no perdiste tiempo hermana-le dijo Star, pícara

-cállate-le dijo, empujándola, de broma, suavemente

-au!-gritó, sobándose el vientre-descuiden fue el bebé-mirando sus caras.

-menos mal, dijo Cloud, abrazándola y besándola.

-váyanse a un hotel-le dijo de broma Frozen.

De inmediato se separaron y sonrieron, acaparando la orden y yéndose volando, despacio, debido a que ya casi iba a dar a luz, y mientras ellos se iban a dormir a Arrendelle, Frozen y Jake hicieron lo mismo, pero yendo un poco más despacio, ellos si que no se tomaban en serio lo de ir despacio porque matas al bebé del susto, pero antes le dieron un gran abrazo a Sol y le dijeron que no se preocupara, que sería una gran gobernante, justo como su madre.

Los observó irse y ni cuenta se dio de que un Daimon entraba hasta que lo sintió, se arrodilló en frente de ella y le dio un cofre, el cual abrió y encontró el antiguo atuendo de la anterior gobernante, Girasol, diciéndole que la ceremonia sería en unos dos días, para darle tiempo de que se recuperara de la batalla, y diciéndole que su hermana, Abigail, deseaba verla pero Sol le dijo que hasta el día siguiente, asi que el Daimon, de nuevo inclinándose en forma de respeto, se fue volando.

Sol, ya no aguantando el cansancio, se estuvo a punto de desplomar allí mismo, pero uso sus energías y voló de manera veloz hasta la cama, donde Gunsmith la esperaba, se acostó a su lado y sintió como la envolvía con su ala, sonriendo comenzando a dormir, mientras escuchaba una voz en su cabeza que le decía, con voz calmada y familiar:

_-serás una gran princesa, Girasol_

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

(POV de Dark)

Me levanté a la mañana siguiente sintiéndome más despierta y viva que antes, ciertamente ese ataque me consumió gran cantidad de energía, asi como los otros, habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, que la verdad es que ahora que Sol se iba a casar y heredaría un reino no podía sentirme más calmada y feliz de que ya hubiera acabado todo esto.

A mi lado seguía James, descansando profundamente, le di un beso en los labios y me levanté de la cama sin que se diera cuenta, no quería interrumpir su sueño, ya que si lo hago se pone muy gruñón y no es agradable, créanme.

Me puse mi corona, asi como mis zapatos y mi collar y salí de mi habitación, seguramente Star y Jake estarían en Arrendelle y las mane 5 me dijeron anoche que se irían apenas el sol saliera, que no podrían estar en la coronación debido a que iban a viajar alrededor de toda Equestria para poder enterrar a sus madres y buscar respuestas acerca de algunas cosas que descubrieron recientemente, al salir escuché una voz a mi espalda bastante familiar:

-madre?-acercándose a mi.

Me di la vuelta y vi que se trataba de Sol, quien aun traía puesto un collar que le dio Gunsmith ayer y su melena estaba algo alborotada, asi había dormido o ya lo había hecho?.

-que sucede Sunny?-preocupada.

-esque no se que hacer respecto a ser princesa-temerosa.

-lo harás bien, confía en mi-sonriéndole con apoyo.

-asi estabas tu como yo?-empezando a trotar a la sala

-si, aunque un poco más nerviosa-riéndome al recordar ese día.

Revise algunos papeles y luego le mande una carta a Celestia y Luna, para después descubrir que Sol ya había mandado las cartas de la coronación y la boda ha todos los que quería que estuvieran, mientras usaba su magia para poder ver lo que estaban haciendo en Solaris, sonriendo al ver a Abigail, su media hermana, como lo reparaba todo y colgaba adornos.

Dentro de poco entró Gunsmith, quien al verla le dijo algo que no pondré aquí, pero que causó que casi saliera pitando de la habitación, la verdad no fue graciosos, pero se rieron, James entró también diciéndome que Celestia no iba a poder ir a lo de Solaris pero que Luna estaría allí en representación de su hermana y que también le llegó otra carta de Star, diciendo que iba a dar a luz.

(POV de Sol)

increíble, mi hermana ya iba a dar a luz, seré tía, creo que me entusiasme demasiado porque escuché que Gunsmith se quejaba y me di cuenta de que había presionado su la con demasiada fuerza, me disculpé y de inmediato fui corriendo a mi cuarto, bueno, al cuarto de mi futuro esposo y mío, por un regalo que prepare para ella en este maravilloso día.

Atrás de mi entraron todos, mirándome raro pero entendiéndome cuando les conté de que había preparado un regalo para la bebé y cuando me preguntaron si yo sabía que era hembra desde un inicio y les contesté que si, lo que no podían creer.

-cuando fue eso?-me preguntó mi madre.

-cuando estábamos entrenando-le respondí, sacando más cosas.

-increíble-fue lo que alcanzó a decir mi padre, me reí.

Saqué más cosas y de inmediato fuimos hasta el hospital de Arrendelle, en donde nos recibió una enfermera y Cloud, quien se paseaba de un lado a otro y al vernos, asi como Jake, mi hermano, corrieron a abrazarnos y Jake dijo que también Frozen iba a dar a luz, que acaso era el día internacional de dar a luz a alicornios o que?.

Desde la sala de espera pude escuchar los gritos de mi hermana y cuñada y las ordenes de las enfermeras de puje y no se rinda y asi, la verdad es que de solo escucharlo me estaba poniendo de los nervios, al ser tía dos veces, esto era un momento único, y no podía esperar a tener mis propios potrillos, solo espero que a Gunsmith no le moleste, no creo.

Jake nos comento que ahora que Star iba a ser la princesa de Arrendelle que iban a volver a realizar las carreras de trineos, hecho que sorprendió a todos, porque era bien sabido que después del accidente en no se que año, dejaron de practicarse, toda una sorpresa y emoción, yo jamás lo había hecho y quería, pero tendría que esperar, como siempre.

Después de seguir comentando las cosas que habían cambiado, de repente oímos un grito, o más bien dos, para después escuchar dos llantos, llenos de fuerza, asi como la puerta se abría.

-señor Alicorn?-preguntó una enfermera-su hija ya nació.

-igual la suya, señor-dijo otra enfermera-pasen si quieren, despacio.

-gracias enfermeras!-exclamaron ambos, precipitándose.

-descuiden, seguirán allí todavía-bromee con ellos.

-jaja que graciosa-me dijeron-no eres tu la del parto-touche en eso.

Dark y James se quedaron afuera, querían que primero entráramos nosotros, incluida yo, asi que tomé el casco de Gunsmith y entramos detrás de mi hermano y cuñado, encontrándonos con una bella escena: Star, en una cama, sonriendo con Cloud a lado y una potrilla de color celeste y ojos marrones, parecía la viva imagen de Jaqueline, mientras que Frozen dio a luz a una hembra de color violeta, con ojos amarillos y crin negra, se veía hermosa.

Me acerque lentamente a Star mientras que Gunsmith se acercaba a Frozen y hablamos con ellas, me sentía feliz por ellas y no aguantaba las ganas de tener mi propia familia, en un cierto momento Star me dejo cargarla y me dijo el nombre de su hija, el cual me hizo llorar de felicidad:

-Jaqueline Girasol Hill-me dijo, con una sonrisa.

-es hermoso Star, me agrada-le respondí, con lagrimas de alegría.

Se la devolví y de inmediato Cloud fue el que quiso cargarla y les platiqué de que si gustaban podían irse a vivir conmigo un tiempo, o podían pasar entre los 3 reinos, como quisieran, agradeciéndome la oferta y aceptándola, me sentí extasiada, y más cuando la pequeña abrió sus ojos, los cuales eran color azul marino y sonrió, grabaré esa imagen en mi mente por siempre, al ser alicornio Daimon, no habrá ningún problema.

Como entró la enfermera a limpiarla y a checarla, me hice a un lado y les di un abrazo, después fui a donde estaba Gunsmith, quien también hablaba con Frozen y me dijo que el nombre de su hija era:

-Girasol Darkness Alicorn-pasándomela.

La cargue con cuidado, sintiendo la respiración de Gunsmith sobre mi, y de inmediato abrió los ojos y me sonrió, es bellísima y se que crecerá para ser una buena alicornio, me quiso dar su casco y volví a llorar al ver la diferencia de tamaños, era tan pequeña y adorable, se la devolví y también la checaron, hablé con mi hermano y lo felicité, asi como que le obsequié un regalo que no todos los daimons están dispuestos a dar incluso a la familia: un collar mágico, en caso de emergencia, lo presionan y voy de inmediato, de verdad que le gusto muchísimo, estoy feliz por mis dos hermanos.

(POV de Gunsmith)

Sol le dio un bello regalo a Jake y Frozen, de verdad es magnífica, abrieron las puertas y entraron Dark y James, querían saludar a sus hijos y ver con alegría a sus nietas, eso sonaba raro y me imaginé como debía de ser cuando recibieran a sus bisnietos, sería algo extraño pero bello de ver.

Me hice a un lado para que pasaran a ver a Frozen y Jake primero, y como vi que era un momento muy íntimo entre madre e hijo y nuera, me dirigí a donde estaba sol, quien los miraba de lejos con una expresión rara en su cara. Vimos que iban a tardarse asi un buen rato, asi que nos despedimos y salimos del hospital, pasando por varias tiendas y entrando en una para bebés, ahí supe, mientras Sol probaba varias para sus sobrinas, que seria una excelente madre, me emocioné.

Salimos con las cosas y entonces Sol me propuso una carrera hasta Solaris, a lo cual acepté, más en cuanto ella llegó al dos se fue volando y yo salí tras ella, riéndome porque había hecho trampa y me concentré en alcanzarla, aunque me distraje al ver su pelaje, su crin y su cuerpo, sus alas eran únicas y esperaba poder tener la oportunidad de tocarlas de cerca.

-espera, eso no valió!-le grite, alcanzándola.

-claro que si, jamás dije nada-me rebatió, acelerando.

-Sol, espera, tenme piedad!-le dije, volando más hasta estar a su altura.

-no, me temo que no-guiñándome un ojo.

Bajo en picada casi instantáneamente, no dándome tiempo de reaccionar, asi que cuando llegamos a Solaris ella aterrizó con elegancia y yo fui atrás de ella, sorprendiéndome en extremo cuando vi con mis ojos lo mucho que había cambiado este castillo, de verdad que se esforzaron, asi como con la ciudad, aunque debo admitir que los daimons aun me daban algo de miedo.

Revisó algunas cosas y habló con los encargados de la restauración y supo que la sala del trono, asi como algunas habitaciones ya estaban disponibles, por lo que la acompañe a verlo todo y de nuevo me impresioné, estos daimons eran expertos en la construcción, eso me alegra mucho, en especial si a mi futura esposa le alegra, aun no puedo creer que vayamos a casarnos, es increíble.

-oye Gunsmith, vienes?-entrando a un cuarto

-claro Sol-siguiéndola y cerrando la puerta.

-guau!, mira esta habitación!-deteniéndome frente a la cama.

-lo se, es bellísima-poniéndose frente al espejo-me ayudas?-extendiendo sus alas.

No se porque pero tengo una sensación de deja vu, ya que siento que esta situación ya la había vivido, pero no, esto debió de pasarle a Dark con su esposo James, pero eso no quitó que no pude evitar el sentirme algo nervioso y me acerqué a su espalda, acariciando con mi boca sus escamas en sus alas, sintiendo la suave pero afilada textura, deleitándome con su sabor, era exquisito y único, debo admitir que me excité cuando escuché gemir.

De modo que la llevé hasta la cama y comencé a acariciarle sus pechos, pasando por su vientre y lamiendo su cuerpo, terminando en un beso, y sentí que temblaba bajo mío, por lo que la tranquilice y le dije que iría despacio y que en mi conocería lo que significaba el amor.

Asintió y se dejó hacer, lo cual me fascino, creo que por fin encontré a mi alma gemela, no lo puedo creer, lentamente masajeé su zona íntima, sacándole gemidos y jadeos de placer, para después introducir mi miembro en su interior, sintiendo su dolor y distrayéndola mediante caricias y besos en todo su cuerpo, después de un rato la sentí calmarse y fue allí cuando comencé las estocadas, culminando en un orgasmo compartido, y durmiéndonos en una hora, felices de por fin estar unidos en cuerpo y alma.

**Al día siguiente...**

Todos estaban muy emocionados, en especial los habitantes de Solaris, ya que por fin su princesa iba a ser coronada y gobernaría al lado de su pareja, como princesa y príncipe de Solaris, Dark se la pasó todo el día trabajando en los detalles y además que los invitados tuvieran todo arreglado con la disposición y la corona, misma que ella hizo, con ayuda de James.

Star y Cloud, gobernantes ahora de Arrendelle llegaron en la mañana junto a Jaqueline, su hija, quien era solamente una bebé de 5 meses, a pesar de nacer un día antes, pero eso solamente fue un crecimiento corto acelerado para que estuviera segura, y ellos se encargaron de el vestido de la novia, asi como las canciones y cosas artísticas necesitarían para ambos eventos.

Al momento de la boda todos estaban derramando lagrimas de felicidad, no podían creer que Sol se estuviera casando en ese día, parecía tan lejano el día en el que apareció en la puerta de su castillo en Forest Hill, con una nota de que un ser se acercaba y quería matarlas.

Dark sonrió al ver a Celestia y Luna en la boda, se notó que ambas hicieron un gran esfuerzo para poder estar presentes y eso lo apreció muchísimo. Todos vitorearon cuando se dieron el beso y James, al lado de Dark, anunció que eran una pareja. Aunque ninguno de los dos dejó de notar que sobre ambas alas apareció el símbolo de un alicornio, símbolo de felicidad inmortal, pase lo que pase. Después de la ceremonia fue la celebración, asi que Celestia hablo un poco con Dark sobre los sucesos pasados en esos últimos 28 años de vida de ella.

-al final saliste ganando Dark-le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

-lo se, y eso me alegra-mirándola también.

-pero que te preocupa querida?-notando que estaba algo triste.

-es solo que ya crecieron, formaron sus propias familias y soy abuela, no se, como que el tiempo pasó muy rápido-encogiéndose de hombros-pero se que es bueno, son felices ahora y Sol tal vez en nueve meses me haga abuela de nuevo-riendo un poco.

-tienes razón, disculpa, iré a hablar con Luna-despidiéndose de Dark

Poco después de que fuera el baile, las canciones y la comida, asi como la bebida y las charlas, de inmediato volvieron ha la sala del trono, solamente que con una diferencia, ya que esta vez Sol iría a ser coronada junto a su esposo Gunsmith, en frente de todos los habitantes de Solaris y más los de Canterlot, Forest Hill, Ponyville y Arrendelle.

Sol avanzó con un vestido color naranja y su crin peinada de forma que se notara que estaba casada y emocionada, sería princesa en poco tiempo, mientras que Gunsmith vestía un traje formal color amarillo, del sol, y juntos sonrieron cuando Dark alzó las coronas sobre sus cabezas con magia y anunció, con voz clara y fuerte:

-este es un día muy especial, hoy, serán coronados princesa y príncipe de Solaris, legítimos gobernantes de este lugar, Sol Angel y Gunsmith-6798, quienes formaron una pareja hace poco y estoy segura, sabrán gobernar de manera justa y seria-levitando las coronas y colocándoselas en la cabeza-y yo, Darkness Angel, princesa de Forest Hill, los declaró, Sol y Gunsmith, gobernantes de Solaris!

Todos aplaudieron y en cuanto bajaron de los tronos la gente fue a felicitarlos y a brindar por ellos, hubo reuniones de familia, abrazos y sorpresa cundo las mane 5 avanzaron para despedirse y felicitar a todos por sus logros, sonriendo al ver a Jaqueline y a Girasol.

Dark y James se retiraron después de que los ponys se fueran, a eso de más de la medianoche, la fiesta esta ves duró más, ya que al final combinaron boda y coronación resultando en un evento más emocionante.

Al final Sol y Gunsmith se fueron a disfrutar de su luna de miel en algún lugar, y todos se fueron, Dark, sonriente, mientras se iba, murmuró de tal forma que solo James la pudo oir y resultando en un beso apasionante:

-que sus vidas continúen y sean felices para la eternidad.

FIN

¿que tal?, comentarios?


	11. Chapter 11: epílogo

**hola!, se que dije que no iba a hacer otro capítulo, pero decidí poner un cortísimo epílogo, espero y lo disfruten, habrá otra historia, pero no será secuela.**

**Disfruten!**

**Capítulo 11: epílogo.**

Ya habían pasado 11 años exactamente desde la coronación y cada quien había tomado diferentes caminos en la vida, más similares en cuanto a reuniones de vez en cuando, aunque algunos murieron, otros permanecieron y recordando a sus amigos perdidos en las dos guerras anteriores.

_Star y Cloud_: siguieron siendo los gobernantes de Arrendelle, su hija, Jaqueline, creció muy sana y ganó su cutie Mark cuando solo tenía 60 años(a en unicornio), la cual era un muñeco de nieve, se hizo muy amiga de Girasol y de las hijas de Sol, además de ser la consentida de su abuela, Dark, evitaron varias guerras e incluso encontraron un tipo de magia que permitía viajar en el tiempo y cambiar de cuerpo.

_Frozen y Jake_: Su hija Girasol consiguió su cutie Mark a los 80 años, amaba el deporte y volar, casi no caminaba, a veces no pensaba lo que hacía y eso hacía que tuviera mucho accidentes, Frozen decidió quedarse a vivir con Sol y se adaptó a su vida en Solaris, al igual que Jake, quien visitaba mucho a su hermana y a sus sobrinas, recordando los viejos tiempos, pudieron hallar un nuevo tipo de gemas: lapislázuli y ocre, pusieron su propio negocio de defensa y se amaron cada día más de su vida.

_Girasol(Sol) y Gunsmith_: Después de su boda descubrieron que ella estaba embarazada y dio a luz a gemelas, a las cuales llamó Darkness y Amelia, crecieron muy bien, una ganó su cutie Mark de un símbolo de fuego y la otra de un símbolo de agua, eran opuestos pero por eso eran muy unidas, gobernaron Solaris por mucho tiempo y criaron muy bien a sus hijas, ellas fueron mitad Daimon y mitad normal, ya que tenían alas de murciélago, pero por lo demás eran como cualquier alicornio.

_Dark y James_: Después de la partida de sus hijos simplemente se quedaron en Forest Hill y lo gobernaron mejor de lo que antes había sido gracias a la experiencia que ganaron en las batallas y lo que les enseñaron las princesas Celestia, Luna y Cadence. Aunque no los extrañaban, ya que siempre que podían los iban a visitar y tiempo después murieron las mane 5, pero cuando nacieron Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy, Pinky Pie, Rarity y Applejack, volvieron a nacer los elementos, pero esta vez, de la armonía.

Ahora si, es el fin, espero y les haya gustado, nos vemos en la siguiente historia!


End file.
